


出锈

by Vienta



Category: Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 21:24:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14602011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vienta/pseuds/Vienta
Summary: Nicolas那不可一世的哥哥有个小秘密





	出锈

**Author's Note:**

> Alpha!Nicolas/Alpha!Tybalt(Resende cover）  
> 隐……隐了一堆乱七八糟的，很脏，自己看吧
> 
> Tybalt兄弟，Nuno!Tybalt和Nico!Tybalt（里面叫Nicolas）是异卵双生的兄弟，一起寄人篱下长大。
> 
> 警告：  
> 有生殖腔

Nicolas阴郁地蹲在二楼走廊往大厅下望。  
他的哥哥正立在Capulet伯爵旁，同那位高贵的Paris伯爵相谈甚欢，他们看起来很熟悉彼此，甚至扶着彼此手臂聊天。Tybalt大谈特谈马匹贸易，谈到兴奋处，用下巴点来几位Capulet家的男丁，让他们同Paris一一认识。Capulet伯爵立在一边，对Tybalt的僭越之举喜闻乐见，丝毫没有平时呵斥Nicolas不要逾距时的严厉样。毕竟Nicolas的兄长和他可不同，Tybalt总做让伯爵开心的事。

Nicolas想也知道Capulet伯爵打得什么主意。那是亲王的亲戚。想到自己兄长和Capulet伯爵的盘算，Nicolas烦躁地把脑袋沉得更低，无声地朝Paris龇了龇牙。兴许是他目光中的怨恨太强，Capulet伯爵朝他看来，面对Tybalt的慈祥瞬间转为不耐。  
“Nicolas！”那满脸胡子的老Alpha走到台阶下，“别老呆在我家里，成天无所事事、闷闷不乐。走呀，出去找点乐子呀。”

Nicolas一阵烦躁，他转过身，收拢起自己过长的四肢，想把那些他不想见到的人们都甩到背后去，却听见Tybalt说：  
“Nico是在等我。”Nicolas不用看也能想象得出Tybalt朝伯爵行礼的动作，“我和他约好出去走走，舅舅。”  
而Capulet伯爵对Tybalt总是和颜悦色：“当然，Tybalt。”

Tybalt从没说过今天要领自己出门。事实上兄弟俩平时交流少得可怜。自从父亲被不知名的人刺杀，他的兄长便鲜少再同他说话。进了Capulet的家门后更是如此。Capulet家的嫡系继承人只有Juliet，Capulet夫人把他们两个年轻Alpha待进家门，多少有点给家族充些新鲜血液的意思。Tybalt一进Capulet的家门就大受欢迎，迅速获得伯爵的赏识，仿佛生来就是Capulet家一员，就连生气暴怒时，Capulet家的男丁们都得看Tybalt脸色；而他则是那个不讨喜的亲戚，多吃多占了Capulet家一副碗筷，谁对他都冷着脸，除了Juliet……唉，Juliet总是不同的。

“怎么了。”他兄长走在他跟前，突然出声，“‘闷闷不乐’。”  
“别烦我。”Nicolas狺狺道。Tybalt停下脚步，微微侧过脸，就着余光乜斜地把他打量一番，像发现了什么新大陆似的，Tybalt转过身，声音搀着虚高的兴奋。

“你想杀人。”Tybalt断言。  
Nicolas吓了一跳，矢口否认：“什么？！不，我没有。”  
“幻想不是罪过，小Nico。”Tybalt说，“你想杀谁？Paris？啊，为了Juliet？”  
“这不关你的事！”Nicolas气冲冲地抬手推了下兄长。  
“不，不。”Tybalt解下腰间的匕首，除去刀鞘，掷给Nicolas，“拿着，拿好。”  
他抓着Nicolas的手腕，让刀尖在自己身上的几个部位轻点。  
“这里，这里，和这里。不会致命，但出血量很大，效果惊人。如果你以后想恐吓别人，可以往这里刺。”说着，刀尖抵上肋骨，“但这里不同，扎几下就没命。小心点，失手杀人总是麻烦。”  
Tybalt语气轻描淡写，熟稔得好似天天干那勾当。Nicolas的手腕却抖个不停，差点握不住匕首。刀尖磕上兄长的身体时，他险些把匕首扔了出去。Tybalt又看了看他，轻笑着摇头。  
“你根本不适合杀人，小Nico。”Tybalt收紧手指，迫使Nicolas松开，匕首坠落之际又回到Tybalt手中。尖锐的凶器在棕发Alpha手里像一条柔软的蛇信，Tybalt的舌尖卷着匕首稍稍一舔，吊着眼角笑他。  
Nicolas气得转身就走。

 

他当晚睡得不安稳，在梦境里浮浮沉沉。他梦见15岁不到的当口，他们兄弟俩第一次分化。两个激动的年轻Alpha扭打成一团争夺地位高低。即使在父亲还健在的时候，他们的感情也并不算好，同一天出生的兄弟，彼此却大不相同。他金发源自父系的特征，外人一看就知道他和Capulet夫人的亲缘关系；而比他稍早一些出生的兄长却是棕发，父亲常说Tybalt看起来更像难产去世的母亲，就连狡猾的性格都像。

他在梦中被兄长压得喘不过气，满口吸入的都是Tybalt的麝香味。他急切地挥手想把梦中Tybalt的幻影挥开，手掌挥进黑夜又落到实处，肉体贴着肉体的感觉过于真实。他惊讶地睁眼，发现自己并没有在做梦——Tybalt正压在他身上，不着片缕，而他裤子已经被脱了一半，Tybalt腿间的粘腻正湿漉漉地蹭在他半硬不软的性器上。房间里充斥着Tybalt的信息素，像他本人一样侵占了Nicolas的所有空间。

他手忙脚乱地想安抚Tybalt，毕竟这太惊世骇俗，哪有兄长朝亲弟求欢。Nicolas环住Tybalt粗壮的性器——沉甸甸的分量，货真价实的Alpha阴茎——刚搓动两下，虎口却碰到根部硬硬的东西。那似乎是一个金属环，原本冰凉的材质被Tybalt的肉体熨得烫热。他一时愣在当场，忘了动作。才过了几秒，一秒？两秒？“啪！”，脑袋嗡嗡响，他脸侧向一边，好久才意识到他挨了Tybalt一巴掌。那不耐的Alpha把弟弟扇得直接躺平，急躁地爬上兄弟的身体，分开双腿跨坐下来，挺翘的臀部将Nicolas半硬不软的肉块夹住，匆匆用臀缝夹蹭了几次。Nicolas嘶吼着，血液一个劲地往下冲。Tybalt抓住兄弟的阴茎捏了捏也颇为满意，直接把圆头对着后面的小孔，缓缓坐下去。

进入的感觉和Nicolas想的很不一样，Alpha的甬道应当是干涩的，他们更多摆弄自己的前端来发泄。但Tybalt的肉道不同，像湿热的口腔紧紧缠着Nicolas的粗大，一阵阵地吸吮，让他忍不住向里面顶得更深。

天哪，你猜怎么着，Tybalt，他那不可一世的哥哥，Capulet家未来的领导者，Alpha中的Alpha，竟然长了一个生殖腔。这概率在Alpha身上小之又小，却并非不可能发生。那是神谕的证明——在人们诞生之初，Alpha与omega本为一体——但放在现实，更像个笑话，一个Alpha，携带了omega的构造。

而Capulet家的男丁们，他们知道吗？当他们簇拥着Tybalt、唯他马首是瞻时，他们知道他长了一根生殖道吗？他们知道当Tybalt一脸阴沉地在Capulet的城堡中来回踱步时，那罪孽的肉体在衣物遮盖下反复扩缩吗？他们爱戴Tybalt，是因为他们不知道，还是因为……他们都知道呢。

想到在城堡幽暗的角落里，Tybalt像今晚这样，用自己的肉体喂饱了一个一个寻食的男丁，数不清多少双手摸过Tybalt平摊的腹部和结实又鼓胀胸口。Nicolas顿时妒火高涨，抬手掐住兄长的脖颈。

“是谁？！”Nicolas低吼着问道。就算Alpha有生殖腔，也不可能和omega一样生来好用，这么娴熟的吞咬、这么成熟湿泞的肉道，在他之前不知道有几个Alpha在里面开路，“谁是第一个……”

“你猜，小Nico。”即使被扼住咽喉，Tybalt依然镇定自若，他哑着声音低笑，尖利的笑声在Nicolas背脊上撩出一阵颤抖。眼见兄长抬起手，Nicolas不自觉瑟缩了下，以为又要挨打，但Tybalt只是扭头拢了拢头发，Nicolas甚至能感到有汗水随着兄长的动作洒上自己的身躯。“啊……”那诱人的Alpha叹息着，将深处收得更紧，身体激烈地摆动起来。

“是，是亲王吗？”Nicolas空闲的手指抚上束缚着Alpha阴茎的环，那上面镌刻着“E”，“还是舅舅？！他对你那么好，是不是因为……”  
他眼见Tybalt露出越发不屑的笑容，舌尖在嘴唇上舔过，发红的眼角微微弯起，眼神满是嘲讽，像在说：就凭他们。  
是谁呢，是谁第一个发现Tybalt的秘密，把年轻的Alpha拖下深渊。  
Nicolas灵光一闪，他的精液差点随着这想法一起喷薄而出，但他忍住了，夹着屁股忍住了高潮，用着最后一点自控力在兄长体内顶弄。

“是父亲……”

是了，他15岁生日那天，父亲第一次带他们俩去妓院，上一上成为Alpha的课程。他和Tybalt在两个房间。我先去照顾你哥哥，父亲说。挥手让两个omega缠住Nicolas。他那时太生涩，很快在omega厚实的肉道中缴械投降，覆盖在温软的肉体上迷迷糊糊睡了过去。等他再醒来时，他发现眼前蒙着布料，耳旁是父亲安抚的声音，下身的顶端被湿热的物事磨蹭。15岁的身体就是头不知餍足的野兽，刚发泄过的性器很快又硬了起来，就着小口挤了进去。他记得那里紧得过分，和omega并不相同，但血液冲顶，Nicolas顾不得多想，只顾着就着肉道里已有的体液往里面挤。父亲粗粝的笑声和粗鲁地拍打自己屁股的鼓励甚至让他在那人体内又胀大了一圈。大概他动作太野蛮，那人低哼了声，又发出被谁捂住嘴巴的声响。那声音和Tybalt非常像，当时幻想着自己在兄长体内抽插，Nicolas兴奋过了头，不住地抬起臀部往深处送。

谁能想到是真的，他当时操的真是他刚成熟的兄长。  
他和15岁时一样交代在Tybalt体内。兄长的笑声盖过了记忆中父亲的鼓励。Nicolas躺在原地喘气，胸口不停起伏，他手臂僵硬，依然虚虚掐着Tybalt的脖子，但对方仍旧笑个不停。

“没一点长进。”Tybalt低头将脖子压向Nicolas的手指，肉道还在不知餍足地收缩。  
一下，两下。

 

 

我觉得这篇文告诉我们的教训就是不要随便睡着（？）  
你至少锁个门


End file.
